


Take a Chance on Me

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck isn't God, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was silent for a moment, before he looked at Dean. "I want to go on a date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance on Me

The thing with the Apocalypse is that it ended up being kind of an anti-climax, if Dean was being honest. There they were, all ready to fight Lucifer and his horde, when God appeared. It turned out he'd been surfing off the Australian coast and hadn't checked his voicemail (which, apparently, had consisted of several increasingly frantic messages from Metatron telling him to get home _right the hell now_ ).

After sending Lucifer back to his room, he'd put the half of the angels on a time-out for trying to destroy the planet he'd spent so long creating (yes, it was only six days in the building, but the planning permission had been a drawn-out bitch of a process, he'd told them) and given the other half a vacation (with the exception of Raphael, who'd drawn the short-straw and had to stay in Heaven to make sure Peter didn't try to redecorate, like he had the last time).

And, thus, said Apocalypse ended with God thanking them all for the time and effort they'd put in and zapping them back to Bobby's with a wink.

"So, does anyone else feel totally cheated?" Dean asked, flicking the cap off his beer behind the fridge when Bobby wasn't looking.

"Yes, Dean," Sam replied, "I feel _completely_ cheated by not having had to risk death." The _bitch_ was unspoken. Dean heard it, anyway.

"You know what I mean, dickwad," Dean frowned. "I mean, what now?"

"Personally, I'm going to sleep for a week," Sam answered. (It actually turned out to be nearer to three days, rather than a week, including bathroom breaks and at least one time when he stumbled downstairs to make a sandwich only to find Dean and Castiel making out on the kitchen table. Sam, being used to such things from his brother, still managed to make a triple-decker chicken sandwich before leaving them to it with a reminder to _clean the table afterwards or Bobby would pitch a fit_.)

"I'm going to drink lots of whiskey," commented Chuck. (Which, actually, made this Tuesday pretty much the same as every other Tuesday.)

"I'm going to write fanfic!" Becky said, still gripping Chuck's hand as she sat next to him on the sofa. "I mean, did you _see_ the UST between Michael and Lucifer?" (Dean had, actually, he'd just been trying to ignore it. Becky, on the other hand, had been watching it all with wide eyes as she'd debated on adding an angel section to _morethanbrothers.net_.)

"I--" They all looked at Bobby as his voice trailed off, his eyes on the piece of paper God had given him before they'd been sent back to South Dakota.

"What is it, Bobby?" Dean asked. (He knew it was too good to be true. Damn piece of paper was probably something like the 11th Commandment - Thou Shalt Not Receive Blowjobs From One Of My Angels - or something else guaranteed to fuck with Dean's sex life.)

Bobby showed them the other side of the paper, and the telephone number scrawled across it with _Call me!_ underlined. "I think I just got cruised by God."

"Does this mean you're going to be my step-father?" Castiel asked quietly.

Beer, Dean found, sort of hurt when it was snorted through the nose.

"No, it doesn't, ya idjit angel," Bobby answered, far too quickly. (Dean also noticed that, instead of throwing the piece of paper away, Bobby slid it back into his pocket.)

"What?" Bobby snapped, noticing Dean's raised eyebrow. "Never know when God's phone number's going to come in handy."

"How about you, Cas?" Sam asked, cutting off Dean's question about whether it was blasphemous to use a deity for a booty call.

Dean looked over to the angel, _Let it involve blowjobs, let it involve blowjobs, let it involve blowjobs--_ running through his mind.

Castiel was silent for a moment, before he looked at Dean. "I want to go on a date."

"A date?" Dean replied.

Castiel nodded. "I've been talking to Becky about human courtship rituals."

Dean glared at Becky, who just shrugged. "What? He asked what I was reading, so I showed him."

"It was very enlightening," Castiel commented. "I especially liked when you took Sam on that date, Dean. Although I'm not quite sure if either of you would be flexible enough to--"

"And we're ending that sentence right there!" Dean yelled, spinning to point a finger at Becky. "You! Stop corrupting my angel with the gay incest porn."

Sam looked slightly green at the thought. (Even if there was a part of him that wanted to ask _what_ exactly they'd had to be flexible for. But that was okay, he had Google and an ability to delete his browser history. Unlike Dean, who had Google and the interesting search string of _Enochian wards handcuffs jello._ Sam still wasn't quite sure what to make of that one.)

"Oh, don't worry." Becky waved a dismissive hand in the air. "It was the last story in a series, and I needed to know how it ended. I totally ship you and Cas now."

"Good," Dean declared. "Because there is nothing involving flexibility going on between me and Sam. There's only one guy whose throat I've had my tongue down in this room, and it ain't him!"

"So, Cas! Date?" Sam said loudly and with a distinct undertone of _oh god, please change the subject now--_

"Yes, Sam, now that we're not running for our very lives and fighting off demons every other day, I want to go out with Dean."

"But, you and Dean go out all the time." Sam sounded confused. (Because, seriously, they were usually barely in a motel no more than five minutes before Dean and Castiel were popping out somewhere. _"Just going to the soda machine!" "Going for pizza!" "We're out of rock salt!" "We need more towels!"_ )

"Dean and I go out to have sex a lot," Castiel clarified. "Usually because you're always there and Dean is very loud when I--"

Dean's hand over Castiel mouth stopped the words. "I will take you on as many dates as you want, if you'll just shut up now."

Which was how Dean Winchester, hero of the Apocalypse and would-have-been-vanquisher-had-God-not-shown-up-at-the-last-minute of Lucifer, found himself standing in the only movie theatre in Sioux Falls, buying popcorn and clutching two tickets to Screen 2. (Screen 2 was, strangely, the only screen. No one knew why it was called Screen 2 or if there had, indeed, ever been a Screen 1. Whenever he was asked old Burt Winner, who ran the cinema, would just shake his head and say that it wasn't something he liked to talk about.)

Now, the problem with Sioux Falls Cineplex (apart from the entire lack of a Screen 1) was twofold. Firstly, Dean was pretty sure its name was giving the building delusions of being a real movie theatre instead of a hole in the wall where the carpets needed burning, and secondly, it was about six years behind every other cinema in the known world. (This was mainly because Burt bought all of the movie reels off eBay and refused to pay more than $10, including postage.) Which meant that the only movie playing was the sing-a-long version of _Mamma Mia!_ and Dean was about to descend into a hell of ABBA songs.

~

Dean shifted in his seat, wondering how long there was until the movie ended. There was only so long he could watch James Bond trying to sing before wanting to shoot himself in the head, and he'd passed that moment about 20 minutes previously.

Castiel, on the other hand, hadn't taken his eyes off the screen since the movie started.

Usually by this point, Dean would have just given up and walked out. (Actually, if he was alone, Dean wouldn't have walked _in_ , in the first place. Musicals? _Seriously?_ ) However, Castiel had wanted a date and so he was going to get one if it killed Dean. (Which it just might. Come on, would it have been _that_ difficult to base it on Led Zeppelin, instead?)

The thing was, since they were there, Dean felt it was only fair that Cas didn't just get the movie, but got the full Dean Winchester Date Experience. Also, it was probably going to make the movie a lot more bearable.

Stretching carefully, Dean reached an arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling the angel slightly closer to him.

Cas glanced at him quickly before he turned his attention back to the movie. He didn't move Dean's arm, though, so Dean classed it as a win.

Shifting in his seat, Dean leaned closer as his fingers gently drew patterns on Cas's upper arm. The last time he'd tried this move, his date had only lasted ten minutes before she'd had her fingers tangled around his and been nearly climbing into his lap. Granted, he'd been 17 at the time, and his date hadn't been an angel with an apparent love of musicals, but still, what worked, worked. Right?

Twisting his head slightly, Dean blew lightly into Cas's ear, grinning when Castiel turned to face him. "Hey, baby," he murmured. (And his murmur was damn gruff and sexy, even if he did say so himself.)

Castiel frowned. "Dean, you're being very distracting, and I wish to know which of the men is Sophie's father."

Wow. ABBA: 1, Dean: 0. Looked like it was time to up the ante.

To the strains of Pierce Brosnan trying to sing (again), Dean angled his body towards Castiel and reached out with the arm not wrapped around Cas.

Castiel looked down at the hand now resting on his knee and then at Dean, who just smirked at him. Waiting until Cas's focus was back on the movie, Dean slowly trailed his fingers up Castiel's leg.

"Dean!" Castiel hissed, apparently scandalized that Dean was trying to feel him up when Meryl Streep was singing her heart out.

"What?" Dean replied, the innocence in his tone belied by the fingers carefully undoing buttons and sliding inside Castiel's trousers.

Castiel gasped as Dean's fingers wrapped around his cock, his hips lifting off the seat slightly, as his eyes met Dean's.

"Attention on the movie, Cas," Dean said quietly, gently pumping Castiel's hardening dick.

Castiel didn't look away from Dean's gaze, his eyes wide as Dean slicked his thumb over his cockhead. Pulling his arm from around Castiel's shoulders, Dean pressed two fingers to the angel's cheek and guided his head around to face the screen.

"Eyes. On. The. Screen." Dean punctuated each word with a soft jerk on Castiel's flesh. "Just let me play, Cas. All you need to do is sit there."

Castiel whimpered.

Dean couldn't stop the grin. Dean Winchester: 1, ABBA: fucking owned.

~

Castiel looked up at the sign above the Sioux Falls Cineplex entrance that declared 'MAMMA M A!' (Dean had seen the _I_ leaning against the hotdog machine behind the concession stand.)

"I'll never know who Sophie's father is now," Cas said, Dean feeling kind of guilty at the forlorn tone in his voice. Even though it totally wasn't his fault that they'd been asked to leave for being inappropriate. Dean wouldn't care, but they'd been the only two people in the damn movie, anyway, so it wasn't like they'd been disturbing anyone.

"Is this what dating is? I'm not sure I like it--" Castiel declared, looking at Dean.

Well, nuts; way to make him feel like the world's worst boyfriend. Sighing to himself, Dean reached out, taking Castiel's hand in his. "The night's not over yet, Cas." Especially since Dean knew that the DVD rental place on Main would still be open, and he was more than sure they'd have at least one copy of _Mamma Mia!_ on their shelves. "Come on, angel-boy, let's go and find out which one's the dad--"

~

When they'd gotten there, 'DVDs R Us' _was_ still open (as Dean knew it would be) and they _did_ have a copy of _Mamma Mia!_ (six of them, actually).

Dean _had_ planned on waiting until everyone else had gone to bed before they'd starting watching it, but that was soon forgotten when Becky had seen what he was holding and squealed about how much she _loved_ that movie, which didn't surprise Dean in the slightest. (What _had_ surprised Dean, however, was when Bobby agreed with her. And then commented that _But he kinda liked Hairspray better--_ )

Which had lead to Dean sitting on Bobby's couch, with his arm around Castiel, as the end of credits rolled on the TV. (It had turned out that _all_ of them decided to be Sophie's father, which had pleased Castiel.) The others had all gone to bed once the movie ended, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"Maybe I was too hasty," Castiel commented quietly. "I think I like this dating."

Dean looked at him and grinned. "It's not over yet," he said. "We've still got the best bit." He leaned forward, catching Cas's lips with his and pressing the angel down into the couch.

One full Dean Winchester Date Experience coming up.


End file.
